


Look Before You Leap

by ladyflame_uk



Series: The Dragon and the Phoenix [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Entendre, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Licking, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Swearing, Tattoos, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in the bathroom leads Harry to the start of an unexpected relationship... an alternate universe Year 6.</p><p>Edit: the NEW chapter 3 is now online with prophesy illustration (kind of)... it's not quite what Trelawny was on about, but this image is also going to be the cover art for the series 'The Dragon and the Phoenix'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this in November 2004, long before the 6th book came out, so the events of 'Half Blood Prince' do not take place here, this is completely AU after the end of 'Order of the Phoenix'.

Harry glared across the clearing at his nemesis, one Draco Malfoy, in all his pale glory. In fact, the only thing that wasn’t pale about Malfoy was his eyes.  
  
Ah, those eyes, storm cloud grey, but if you got close enough, you could see flecks of summer sky blue in their depths, and Harry was sure that sometimes in the heat of their confrontations, he’d seen the flash of lightning too.  
  
Harry shook himself mentally. What the hell was he thinking? He was contemplating how pretty Malfoy’s eyes were when he got angry. When he really should be concentrating on Hagrid, and his lecture on whatever dangerous and vicious magical beast had taken his current fancy.  
  
Hagrid had been closed mouthed about the subject, when they had gone to his hut for tea before the lesson, saying it was a grand surprise. A quick sideways glance at his friends, and Harry could tell that whatever it was, it had certainly caught their attention.  
  
Ron had a rapt expression on his face, and Hermione was making copious notes, which Harry would no doubt have to beg to borrow later, as no matter what, Harry just couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything other than his own thoughts.  
  
Without conscious thought, Harry’s eyes had been drawn back to a certain pale teenager. Why was he here anyway? They’d had the option to drop ‘Care of Magical Creatures’ at the beginning of sixth year, so what was Malfoy of all people still doing here, he’d always been most vocal in badmouthing both the subject, and the Professor teaching it.  
  
Almost as if he’d sensed Harry’s thoughts, Malfoy looked up, and smirked in Harry’s direction, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and Harry quickly redirected his gaze to his own feet.  
  
That was something else Harry didn’t understand. At the end of fifth year, Malfoy had threatened to do all sorts of things to Harry, for his involvement in getting his father sent to Azkaban. Yet now there were occasions when Malfoy’s smirk held something more, something which Harry didn’t really understand, but which sent tingles down his spine straight to his groin.  
  
Now that, was really something Harry didn’t want to think about, but it had brought something else to his attention, he REALLY needed the loo. Harry worried at his bottom lip with his teeth, Hagrid had been baking earlier, and Harry had resorted to one too many cups of strong tea, to wash the almost inedible rock cakes down, and now they were coming home to roost with a vengeance.  
  
Harry started to shift uncomfortably, a quick glance at his watch told him that the lesson was almost over, the rustle of people packing away their things, and Hagrid’s call for eighteen inches of parchment on the beast of the day, signalling his freedom.  
  
However, before he had chance to escape, Harry was grabbed by his friends, and dragged over to speak to Hagrid. The conversation seemed to be going on forever, and Harry had to clench his fists to prevent himself from running to the nearest toilet, eventually the fact that he was almost plaiting his legs drew the attention of the others. "Yer a’right ‘arry.” Came Hagrid’s concerned brogue. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry replied, “Actually, need the loo. Got to go. See you guys later. Bye.”  
  
Before anyone else could delay him, Harry ran off as fast as he could go, which considering the state of his bladder, was a sort of fast waddle like a duck, through the grounds, the courtyard, the main entrance, and to the boys toilets near the Great Hall. Harry sent the door slamming back against the wall in his eagerness to get inside, undoing his zip even before he was in front of the urinals, and with a huge sigh of relief he let himself go.  
  
Harry was vaguely aware of the click of a stall door, and of footsteps crossing the tiled floor, however, he was totally oblivious to the fact that this unknown person was coming towards him, and not toward the washbasins. In fact, Harry only became aware of their presence, when someone peered over his shoulder. "Well, well, Potter. What do we have here?”  
  
Harry’s head jerked to the side, a brush of warm air against his ear, sent a strand of white blond hair tickling against his cheek. Harry’s mind had already supplied a face to go with the deep aristocratic drawl, a fact confirmed when an elegant long fingered hand, tucked the strand of hair behind an equally elegant ear. “Who’d have ever thought it, Scarhead’s hung like a horse.”  
  
Words stuck in Harry’s throat, he didn’t know whether to be angry at the Scarhead comment, or embarrassed that Malfoy was staring at his dick whilst he was taking a piss. Even more unsettling, was the fact that Malfoy seemed impressed by what he saw, and Harry was trapped between him, and the urinals, with no way to move without getting very wet feet, since there was no way Harry could stop midstream, his bladder was still too full.  
  
The grey eyes that Harry had been contemplating earlier met his own, and Harry couldn’t help noticing that they were darker than he had ever seen them before. Harry’s breath caught, " _MERLIN!! There's that lightning again_ ", it sent answering tingles of electricity down Harry’s spine, and birthed a whole swarm of butterflies in his belly.  
  
However, the effect was entirely spoiled by Malfoy’s next words. “Must be the best kept secret in Hogwarts, otherwise you’d be beating all the little boys and girls off with a stick.” Malfoy’s mouth had moved closer, his voice deepening, and was now almost breathing the words into Harry’s ear. “Or do you get all your needs met closer to home. The Mudblood, or the Weaselette perhaps, or maybe it’s the Weasel himself.”  
  
Harry’s previous embarrassment disappeared in a puff of smoke, like some cheap muggle magician’s tricks. Anger… no RAGE, now burned in his blood, and set his limbs shaking.  
  
Finished with his business at last, Harry pushed hard away from the urinals, sending the taller, yet slimmer built teen flying backwards. Harry spun, and furiously tucked himself back into his trousers, too angry to even bother with his underpants, or zip. “HOW DARE YOU!! They’re my FRIENDS, and I don’t do things like that with my friends. I’m a GRYFFINDOR, not a SLYTHERIN PERVERT LIKE YOU!!”  
  
Malfoy picked himself up from where he had been sprawled against the wash basins; he straightened his robe, and smoothed back his hair. Now that he didn’t gel it, Malfoy’s hair fell in gentle waves back from his forehead, to brush against the tops of his shoulders. “I… am a pureblood, NOT a pervert.”  
  
“OH YEAH,” came Harry’s heated reply, “THEN WHY WERE YOU STARING AT MY DICK?!”  
  
As if reminded, Harry realised his fly was still gaping open, and still glaring at Malfoy, Harry grabbed his zip, and yanked it up. As he did so, intense pain flared through Harry’s groin, sending him to his knees with a harsh cry, and leaving him curled up in a ball whimpering in pain.  
  
Draco was confused, “Potter?” he cautiously made his way over to where Harry was huddled, and gave him a poke in the shoulder, “Hey, Potter?” still no reply other than a moan of pain. Draco was now getting concerned, “Hey, are you OK?”  
  
Now, Draco may have had a recent change of heart on the subject of Voldemort, but he was not about to be ignored by anyone, especially not by Harry Potter, and as a result he was also starting to get annoyed.  
  
Draco crouched down, grabbed Harry’s shoulders, and started to shake him hard. “Harry… HARRY!! ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!! Don’t just lie there moaning like a pillock, TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG!!”  
  
Harry suddenly surged up, and caught Draco’s wrists in his hands, “Will you stop shaking me, you fucking git!!” Harry’s voice was deep, and sounded dangerous, it hinted at the hidden power that lurked beneath the surface of ‘The Boy Who Lived’, and it sent shivers down Draco’s spine.  
  
“For your information,” Harry continued in his menacing voice, “I’ve got my dick stuck in my zip, and you’re damn near ripping it off every time you shake me, so you better fucking stop this shit, BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!!”  
  
With the last shout, Harry flung Draco back, making him lose his balance, and sending him backwards to land on his arse. Draco’s arms went behind him to support his upper body, so he didn’t end up sprawled on his back on the cold tiles, and when he looked back up Draco found that Harry was almost crouched over him.  
  
Harry was now red faced and panting with anger, and if Draco ignored the pain that was also present, he thought that the way Harry looked now, must be very similar to the way he looked when he was horny, " _MERLIN, he’s so sexy when he’s angry_." Draco put on a smirk, “Wow Potter, I’ve never heard such foul language from you, as a Prefect I should wash your potty mouth out with soap.”  
  
Harry growled, and grabbed Draco by the front of his robes, pulling him up until they were virtually nose to nose. “Malfoy, do you want me to AK you? I’ve had Crucio’s that have hurt less than this, and this whole situation IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!” Draco felt insulted, “My fault?! How did you work that one out Potter, I never even touched you.”  
  
Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Oh, so I guess it wasn’t you who started this by being a pervert, or the fact that it was your smart alec remarks, which got me so angry that I neglected to tuck myself in properly before I pulled my zip up.”  
  
Harry had started to calm down, letting go of Draco’s robe, and Draco saw the opportunity to change the pace of the conversation, he smirked at Harry. “OK, so maybe I’m partly to blame,” Draco shifted forwards, easing Harry back onto the floor, so he was now the one leaning over Harry. “I can’t help it,” Draco gave Harry an intense look as he spoke, one that moved over his features lingering on his lips, and then locked their gazes again, he continued in a sexy husky voice, “You’re so delicious to tease. I love the way you get all hot and bothered when I get you so riled up, it makes me want to see another sort of blush on your cheeks.”  
  
Draco pulled back, a light blush making itself known across his nose and cheekbones, and he found himself staring intently at his knees. _"OH FUCK!! I can't believe I just said that... he's going to KILL me!!"_ Unbeknownst to Draco, his sudden shyness was the only thing that prevented Harry from causing all sorts of nasty things from happening to the blond.  
  
In fact, Harry was having something of an epiphany; he was being reminded of something Hermione had said, about double entendres, and little boys pulling pigtails, (which he hadn’t really understood at the time, but was now starting to make sense).  
  
Almost as if he was afraid of getting his head bitten off, (which he probably was), Draco continued in a softer tone, “Look, I’ll help you out with your little mishap, and then we’ll be even.” Draco looked up hopefully, and Harry decided to test the waters, “And why should I trust you, Draco Malfoy. After all, wasn’t your father Voldemort’s lapdog before he got sent to the doghouse?”  
  
Harry had been expecting a tirade against himself, Dumbledore, Muggles, the Ministry, and anyone else who wasn’t a pureblood, and sided with the Dark Lord, which meant he was very surprised when he got the following tinged with anger and disgust. “Lapdog is right!! But the snake faced bastard isn’t much of a master is he, after all he’s just gonna leave my father there to ROT, and let’s not forget my mother, she’s his WHORE, ALONG WITH ‘BELLATRIX THE BITCH’!!”  
  
Harry stared open mouthed at Draco, who was red faced and panting, THAT had definitely not been what he’d been expecting. Draco got his breathing under control and looked up at Harry, he chuckled, and reached out with one elegant finger, and nudged Harry’s jaw shut. “You’d better shut your mouth Harry, or you’re going to catch flies.”  
  
“I guess I surprised you, huh. Well, I had some rather painful truths revealed to me over the summer holiday, and no Potter, I’m not going to tell you what happened, maybe sometime I will if you ask me nicely, but at the moment it’s still too fresh. Let’s just say that the enemy of my enemy is my friend.”  
  
Draco got up, and brushed off his robes as best he could, then offered his hand to Harry. “Come on, I’ve got some stuff in my room which should help me fix your problem. Besides, which would you rather do, walk one flight of stairs down to the dungeons with me; or walk four flights of stairs up to Gryffindor Tower, and get Granger to help you.”  
  
Harry looked at the offered hand, and then up to Draco’s face, which he found to be carefully blank, and then back to the hand again, obviously the ball was in his court. The idea of climbing all those stairs up to the tower in his current condition made Harry feel pale, and the thought of explaining to Hermione what was wrong with him, and then getting her to fix it, made Harry’s stomach churn.  
  
Harry briefly thought of Ron, but as much as he loved him like a brother, Harry was sure that something like this would be beyond the redhead. Ron would probably laugh his head off, and then get embarrassed when he tried to fix it, and make it twice as bad without meaning to, and Harry’d still end up getting Hermione to fix it in the end. Harry didn’t even contemplate Madam Pomfrey, broken bones, concussion, fever, yes… getting his dick caught in his zip, NEVER!!  
  
As much as Harry was uncertain about trusting Draco, he knew that the Slytherin was a perfectionist, with his own warped code of honour, and if he’d said that he’d fix it, then Harry would get it fixed. The Gryffindor also knew that the real reason the Sorting Hat had made him a lion, and not a snake, was the fact that if anyone needed nine lives it was Harry, after all ‘Curiosity Killed The Cat’, and if Harry was anything it was definitely curious.  
  
“ _Ah well, I guess I’m overdue another trip to the Snake Pit_ ,” thought Harry; he reached up and grasped the offered hand firmly, and was pulled to his feet, “Alright Malfoy, let’s go, we don’t have all day, got to get this fixed soon, cause I’ve got Divination after lunch.”  
  
Draco burst out laughing, “Divination?! You should have chosen Arithmancy like me; after all you certainly didn’t foresee this.” Harry elbowed the snickering teen in the ribs, “Ha ha, very funny, such an original joke, just lead the way would you, I’m in a lot of pain here.” “What from,” came the reply, “your zip, or the joke.” Harry groaned, and massaged his temples, “Enough, just get a move on will you.” With that, Harry pushed the giggling blond towards the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I should say sorry to Harry for causing so much pain in such a personal place, but you can’t have comfort without the hurt first, and I promise Draco will kiss it better for you, eventually... *evil laughter*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this in November 2004, long before the 6th book came out, so the events of 'Half Blood Prince' do not take place here, this is completely AU after the end of 'Order of the Phoenix'.

Draco popped his head round the door leading to the boys’ toilets; he checked left and right for any stragglers late for lunch in the Great Hall, “All clear, quick down the steps to the dungeons.”  
  
Draco grabbed Harry by the arm, and started pulling him towards the stairs, “Oi Malfoy, not so fast otherwise you’ll castrate me.” Draco snickered, “Well, I did hear that the school choir needs a new boy soprano, since Finch-Fletchley’s voice broke.”  
  
Harry glared at Draco, “Ha ha, very funny, you’re just full of it today aren’t you.” Draco spun round, his hand smacking into the wall, his arm blocking Harry’s way, “There are lots of things I’d like to be full of, and you’re just one of them.”  
  
Harry blinked confusedly into Draco’s heated gaze, and as comprehension slowly dawned on him, he started to blush and splutter in embarrassment, “I… I… I mean… I’m not…” Draco chuckled, “You’re so cute when you blush,” he leaned closer, “it makes me want to kiss you.”  
  
Harry choked, slammed his palms against Draco’s shoulders and pushed him back. Draco teetered on the edge of the step, arms wind milling as he tried to catch his balance, and staggering back a couple of steps Draco grabbed the handrail and righted himself.  
  
“And you Draco Malfoy, look cute when you’re trying to stop yourself from going arse over tit down the stairs.” That said, Harry tossed his head and stalked off down the stairs. Draco watched Harry go, leaning against the wall and smirking, and as Harry got to the bottom of the stairs he called after him, “Spunky little piece aren’t you, I like that...”  
  
Harry spun round, “Are you coming, or what?!” Draco sauntered down the stairs, passing Harry and continuing down the corridor, “I’d love to cum with you Harry, though the ‘or what’ sounds interesting too.”  
  
“Tosser,” muttered Harry. Draco looked over his shoulder and leered at Harry, “Is that an offer, Potter.” Harry flipped Draco the middle finger, “Sit on it Malfoy, and swivel!!” Harry growled.  
  
Draco stopped and turned slightly, still leering, “Oh, so it was an offer then... but I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until we get to my room,” he smoothed back his hair with one hand, and struck a pose, “After all a Malfoy can’t be found fucking in public, Mother wouldn’t approve.”  
  
Draco couldn’t resist looking at Harry’s face, and burst out laughing when he saw his gobsmacked expression, “Oh Merlin, Harry, if only you could see your face!!” Harry scowled, “You git, you were having me on all the time.”  
  
Draco wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes, “Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t,” he leaned closer, his voice low and husky from laughing, and maybe something else Harry couldn’t recognise, “That’s for me to know, and for you to find out. Now stop pouting Harry, or I really will kiss you.”  
  
Draco turned quickly, leaving Harry looking slightly dazed, and started back down the corridor, before he gave in to his instincts and pulled the dark haired teen into his arms, and into a breath stealing kiss.  
  
Draco sucked in a deep breath, and reached down to readjust himself in his now tight pants, he squeezed his eyes shut, and started chanting a mantra in his head, “ _Control, control, control..._ ” Draco snuck a look over his shoulder, after all he had to check Harry was still following him, and he was, still looking sulky and pouting. “ _Oh Merlin, that bottom lip of his should be outlawed; it just makes me want to suck it into my mouth and nibble on it._ ”  
  
Draco came out of his daydream with a start, as he realised that the hand that he had readjusted himself with, was now making long slow strokes over the hard flesh beneath. Regretfully, Draco pulled his hand back to his side; well after one last squeeze anyway. “ _Think unsexy thoughts... McGonagall in nothing but a thong, all skinny and wrinkled…_ ” Draco pulled a face, “ _Yuck, that worked!!”_  
  
Now thankfully back in control of his own body, Draco had come level with the entrance to the Slytherin common room, where Harry was waiting. “Malfoy, how am I gonna get in there without being seen.” Draco raised his eyebrows; it would appear that his suspicions that Harry knew the exact whereabouts of the Slytherin main entrance were true.  
  
“No problem, I know a secret entrance to the boys dorms,” Draco trained his best glare at Harry, “and you’ll swear secrecy on that Gryffindor honor of yours that you’re so proud of.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, raised his right hand, thumb and little finger tucked across his palm, left hand over his heart, “I swear on my honor as a Gryffindor that I Harry Potter will never tell anyone of ‘Draco’s Secret Entrance’.”  
  
Draco thought that if his eyebrows went any further up his forehead, then they would fall off his face, “ _What’s with the whole Boy Scout routine, and what the FUCK is with the ‘Secret Entrance’ stuff, does he even realise how that sounds.”_  
  
“Are you taking the piss, Harry?!” Harry just looked confused, “Huh?!” Draco tapped an elegant finger against his lips, watching as Harry’s eyes followed the movement, lingering on his lips as he did so. Draco pondered pointing out to Harry what he’d just said, and licked his lips, watching Harry flush as he followed the movement of Draco’s tongue, and then forcefully dragging his gaze away to stare at a torch on the wall. “ _No, I’ve had my fun for the moment, but I’ll keep it in mind for further teasing later. It would appear that our little Harry is a bit naive in the double entendre stakes._ ”  
  
Draco patted Harry on his shoulder and shook his head, “Never mind... the entrance we’re gonna use is just down here.” Draco continued on down the corridor until he came to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin; who appeared to be in his late teens, or early twenties; who glared at Draco and demanded, “Password.” “Slytherin Prince,” replied Draco, and the portrait swung open.  
  
Harry stayed close to Draco as they entered, following him through the maze that was the Slytherin boys dorms, plaques on the corridors leading off read, ‘First Years’ on the left, and then ‘Second Years’ on the right, and so on down the twisting and turning main corridor, until they came to ‘Sixth Years’ on the right, and ‘Seventh Years’ straight ahead.  
  
“It’s nice and simple this year,” Draco pointed towards the ‘Seventh Year’ dorms, “next year that will be the ‘First Year’ dorms, and they’ll have to walk ‘The Gauntlet’ like we did when we were first years.”  
  
“The Gauntlet,” asked Harry in confusion. Draco sighed, “During the first few weeks of school, the older years like to ‘Nox’ the torches so it’s dark, and then jump out at the little first years; some of the nastier minded ones like to throw jinx’s too, though nothing too nasty, otherwise Snape would be down on them like a ton of bricks. I remember Theodore Nott being so scared that he wet himself, and now he’ll probably be one of the worst offenders next year.”  
  
“That’s terrible, did they scare you too?” replied Harry. Draco gave Harry a slightly scornful look, “Come off it Harry, you don’t think Father would have sent me to school without knowing a simple ‘Lumos’ spell do you... and Crabbe and Goyle took care of the more physical ones.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, “Well excuse me for caring...” then Harry gave Draco an intense look, “Will you be joining ‘The Gauntlet’ next year?” Draco stopped with his right hand on the doorknob to his room and smiled; it was one of the first true smiles Harry had ever seen on his face.  
  
“No Harry, that’s not my style,” Draco reached up with his left hand and cupped the side of Harry’s face, his thumb tracing the length of Harry’s cheekbone where a blush was making itself known from his touch. “Besides, I have you to tease,” Draco’s gaze became heated as his thumb moved to caress Harry’s lips, “You are the only one in my thoughts… Blaise says that I’m either obsessed, or in love.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened slightly in shock at Draco’s words, but melted inside when Draco licked his lips, his own tongue darting out to moisten his own dry lips in sympathy. Draco drew closer, he couldn’t resist any longer, he had to steal a kiss; Harry found himself lifting his chin, his own lips parted, eyes drifting shut as he felt Draco’s warm breath on his face.  
  
When Draco saw Harry almost offering his mouth up for a kiss, the arousal he’d squashed earlier came back full force, he watched the lovely emerald eyes flutter closed, black lashes caressing flushed cheeks, “Merlin, Harry...” Draco whispered, his own eyes closing as he moved in slowly, intending to seduce Harry with a searching kiss, to coax his tongue into a passionate dance with his own.  
  
There was just the faintest brush of warm flesh against warm flesh, the briefest of butterfly kisses, before Draco jerked away at the sound of voices echoing down from the main corridor. Harry opened eyes that he hadn’t even realized he’d shut, he’d been so lost in the moment. A moment which had been shattered by said voices, which were even now causing Draco to stiffen, his face serious as he listened intently.  
  
Draco’s eyes widened as he recognised the voices, Crabbe and Goyle, and they were looking for him. “BUGGER!!” Draco grabbed Harry by his upper arm and dragged him into his bedroom, the torches and fireplace flaring into life as he did so.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to voice a complaint at his rough treatment, but was stilled as Draco put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Draco whispered a locking and silencing charm at the door, and turned back to face Harry’s intent look.  
  
Draco sighed as he took in the look in Harry’s eyes, the mood had been broken once more; Draco was really starting to think that he would always have a permanent case of blue balls around his so called rival. Draco’s eyes became unfocused as he slipped into daydream; a fact that did not go unnoticed by an intent green gaze; at least this time Draco had got to taste the lips that haunted his dreams, and left him hard and aching when he woke.  
  
Draco shook himself mentally, fantasising about having Harry’s lips wrapped around his leaking cock was not going to get him anywhere, except maybe to an embarrassing wet patch in his trousers. Even worse was the fact that Draco found his fingers caressing his own lips absentmindedly, a fact he hastily tried to remedy by pulling his hand into a fist by his side, but all that really did was draw Harry’s attention to it even more.  
  
Draco searched his mind for something to say to break the tension which seemed to fill the room, _“Of course... MERLIN I’m so stupid!! The reason we came down here in the first place, how could I forget?!_ ” Draco turned to Harry slightly flustered, “Um, you're gonna have to take your robes off... then I’ll look at your problem, and see what I can do to fix it.”  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, he’d pushed the pain to the back of his mind; a little trick he’d learned, to block out the pain of the beatings his cousin and uncle liked to dish out, not to mention Voldemort’s idea of fun; and was currently finding Draco a very interesting distraction.  
  
It would appear that there was more to Draco Malfoy than the annoyingly arrogant, aristocratic prick, who liked to get on Harry’s nerves. Harry already knew that a fiery temper lurked under the icy exterior, he’d even goaded it to the fore in the past, but currently he was enjoying the side of Draco who went all dreamy over the tiniest of kisses, and then got flustered and blushed prettily.  
  
As Harry shrugged his shoulders out of his robe, Draco went over to the hearth and knelt down in front of the fire, “Come over here Harry, the lights better in front of the fire, and if we want to get this sorted before afternoon class starts, we’re gonna have to get a move on.”  
  
Harry placed his robe next to Draco’s, over the back of one tapestry covered wing-backed armchair; a pair of which stood on the large green rug which had been placed in front of the hearth; and went and stood in front of Draco. Looking down at Draco kneeling in front of him, his head level with his groin, Harry’s libido was screaming at him; sending him thoughts of how pretty the blond looked in the firelight, and images of much nicer things Draco could be doing in that position.  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the fact that Draco had now started to nibble on his bottom lip in concentration, and feeling the heat rise on his cheeks Harry argued with himself, “ _It’s just because I’m standing close to the fire, it’s got nothing to do with him… absolutely NOTHING!!_ ” But Harry knew deep in his soul that he was lying to himself, knew that the blonds that had invaded his darkest fantasies recently were not of the female persuasion, and if he’d dared to look closer they probably looked very much like the teen currently knelt in front of him. “ _Hell, who do I think I’m kidding, Draco Malfoy has been starring in my wet dreams since the start of term!!_ ” Harry concluded.  
  
Harry was startled from his musing by the very person who’d been utmost in those thoughts, “I’m sorry Harry, but the only way I’m gonna free this zip, is to pull it down fast. If I try and do it slow, then it will hurt much more.” Harry sighed, and looked down into sincere grey eyes, “I guess I knew that... you better just get it over with.”  
  
Draco yanked the zip down quickly, wincing in sympathy at the muffled cry from the other boy, looking up into eyes watering in pain; he stood up and patted Harry consolingly on the arm, “Pull your pants down, and sit on the edge of the bed, and I’ll clean and dress the wound.”  
  
Draco turned his back on Harry, and went to get his first aid supplies from his wardrobe, where he had stashed them at the start of term; and whilst his back was to him, Harry quickly went over and sat on the bed, dropping his trousers and underpants to his knees, he pulled his shirt-tails down to cover his modesty.  
  
Draco came back over to the bed and tucked a white paper bag under the pillow, and at Harry’s raised eyebrows merely said, “Just some supplies I’ll need later,” which just added to Harry’s curiosity.  
  
Harry’s curiosity was further aroused, when Draco picked up a jug and basin with a Roman design from what appeared to be a Victorian washstand, he tapped the jug with his wand and spoke the magic word, ‘Caldae’, and low and behold the jug was filled with steaming hot water which Draco poured into the basin. “That’s a strange thing to have in your room; don’t you have communal showers in Slytherin?”  
  
"Of course we do, but they are as you said communal, and would you really like to shower with Crabbe and Goyle if you could help it.” Draco placed a cloth in the basin and carried it over to the bed, setting it on the floor by Harry’s feet, “I prefer a wash in the mornings, then I use the ‘Prefect’s Bathroom’ before I go to bed.”  
  
Draco knelt down, and before Harry knew what was happening, Draco had pulled off his trainers and was sliding his trousers off his legs. “Oi, what the hell do you think you’re doing Draco?!”  
  
“I’m not trying to seduce you Harry, not at the moment anyway,” Draco chuckled. “I need you to spread your legs, so I can get close enough to treat the wound. I can’t do it at arms length. Your trousers are in the way, and you’ll have to hold your shirt up too.” Draco squeezed out the cloth, and looked at Harry expectantly, waiting for him to make the next move.  
  
Harry could feel his face start to flame in embarrassment, from the tips of his ears to below the collar on his shirt; he shifted uncomfortably under Draco’s gaze, the realization that he was now going to have to put the most intimate parts of his body on display, to someone that he’d just realized came under the desirable category, was causing his heart to pound in a mixture of fear and anticipation.  
  
“ _For God’s sake Harry, pull yourself together_ ,” he thought to himself, “ _you’re a Gryffindor, you’re supposed to be one of the stupidly brave ones_.” After chastising himself, Harry quickly kicked off his underpants, pulled up his shirt, and spread his legs so Draco could kneel between them and start to clean the wound.  
  
Looking away from Draco, Harry concentrated on the design on the tapestry chairs in front of the hearth; it depicted the ‘Tree of Life’, with ‘The Serpent’ wrapped around the trunk, Adam and Eve stood either side naked except for a few carefully placed leaves, and Eve was just about to bite into the apple. It was an interesting subject for a wizard to have in their décor, since on the whole, wizards don’t have much to do with religion, and Harry wondered if Draco knew the story behind the depiction; which he’d been taught when he’d been dragged to church by Aunt Petunia in his youth, before Dudley had decided church was boring, and they’d stopped going.  
  
Draco had been startled by Harry’s sudden movement, and when he sat there shirt pulled up round his waist, eyes averted, face blazing, Draco couldn’t help but take a moment to enjoy the view. However, before he could fall completely into lusting, Draco was made aware of what he was supposed to be doing by water dripping from the cloth in his hand, soaking through his trousers and creating a damp patch on his thigh.  
  
Draco choked back a self-depreciating laugh, “ _To match the damp patch in my boxers no doubt_ ” he thought, as he started the task at hand, “ _and doesn’t the phrase ‘task at hand’ start the fantasy ball rolling again... ‘Ball rolling’… MERLIN!! I need to get my mind out of the gutter, like NOW!!_ ”  
  
He gave himself a mental shake, “ _Draco, this is not the time to be thinking with your cock_ ”, he sucked in a deep breath, “ _you’re a Slytherin, and a Malfoy, puerile thoughts are beneath you, it’s time to rise above such things._ ” Draco bit the inside of his cheek, as he was treated to a mental picture of Harry Potter sprawled naked beneath him on his bed, and there was something definitely rising all right, in his pants!! “ _If I think one more double entendre, I swear I’m gonna kill myself!!_ ”  
  
However, Draco was saved from self harm by everyone’s favourite hero, Harry Potter... even if the teen in question, had no idea that he’d just saved Draco from the vicious circle of his currently one-tracked mind. “Um, so you get your own rooms in Slytherin then?” Harry stuttered nervously. Draco’s only response was the arrogant arch of one pale eyebrow at the obviousness of the question, before he bent his head and started to clean Harry’s wound.  
  
Harry sucked a breath in at the slight sting the soft cloth caused, as it did its job of cleansing the wound; but worse was the trickle of warm water which made its way across his balls, down across the hyper-sensitive flesh which lay below, before soaking into the covers of Draco’s bed; now THAT sensation had nothing to do with pain!!  
  
Harry continued his meaningless (yet distracting) conversation, “It must be nice not to share, there’s the five of us in the Gryffindor sixth year boys dorm, and the snores are sometimes deafening, it’s a wonder they don’t wake themselves up.”  
  
Harry deliberately didn’t mention that it was he himself, who was more likely to wake everyone up with his nightmares about Voldemort; although he’d been improving since Snape had been bullied by Dumbledore into continuing his Occulmency lessons, it still didn’t stop the ordinary nightmares which were the result of seeing too much death in his relatively short life.  
  
This time Draco did reply, although he didn’t look up from what he was doing. “Yeah great, I’ve got a cell all of my own... it’s always gloomy down here, no matter how many candles you light; there’s always a chill to the air, no matter what season it is; and let’s not even get me started on what the damp does to my clothes, or my hair for that matter.”  
  
The subject was obviously a favorite peeve of Draco’s, as he put the cloth down, sat back on his heels and looked Harry in the eye, and continued, “It’s impossible to keep a nice sharp crease in my trousers, and it sends my hair FRIZZY!! I don’t DO frizzy, Harry.” Draco smoothed his hair back with both hands, as if to check that talking about it, hadn’t ruined his coiffeur. “I swear I must go through a bottle of ‘Sleek-Easy’ every single week.” he continued, this time in a softer tone, “I wouldn’t mind giving up some of my privacy for a nice sunny window, any window really, sometimes I get claustrophobic down here in the dungeons.”  
  
Embarrassed that he’d admitted one of his greatest secrets so easily, Draco quickly reached for the small plain white paper bag he’d tucked under the pillow earlier; he unfolded the top not looking at Harry, and pulled out a bottle of surgical spirit and some lint-free cotton pads. “This will sting, but we need to make sure the wound is totally clean.”  
  
As Draco soaked one of the pads in the surgical spirit, Harry watched with interest, " _What on earth is a pureblood wizard such as Draco Malfoy doing with surgical spirit?!_ ” Harry let out a hiss of pain as the alcohol stung his torn flesh; he closed his eyes and bit his lip, mentally putting himself away from the pain, and when he opened his eyes again, the pain had dulled enough that he could distract himself with finding an answer to the thought which had occurred to him earlier.  
  
“Surgical spirit, Draco? How very muggle of you…” Harry glanced at the label on the bottle, “Got it from ‘Boots the Chemist’ too I see.” Draco shifted uncomfortably, and Harry picked up the brown glass bottle and shook it, making the clear liquid slosh around inside. “So what DID you need this for Draco? The bottle’s half full.”  
  
Draco’s gaze flickered up briefly to meet Harry’s, then returned to concentrate on what his hands were doing, the only sign that he was at all perturbed by Harry’s question, was a slight blush across normally pale cheeks.  
  
Harry was starting to think he was not going to get an answer to his question, when Draco mumbled, “Teenage rebellion.” Harry’s eyebrows shot up at the strange reply, and he bent his head closer to Draco’s own, his tone questioning, “Most adolescent boys consider teenage rebellion to be going to the chemist to buy condoms, NOT surgical spirit.”  
  
Draco’s gaze drew up to meet Harry’s own slowly this time; stroking over the curve of his hip, up across the flat plains of his stomach and chest, not quite hidden by the white school shirt, across broad shoulders and up a strong neck, lingering on his lips, still slightly swollen and red from where Harry had bit them earlier, until clear emerald was met by molten grey, like liquid mercury.  
  
Draco suddenly lunged forward, taking Harry by surprise; one hand pushed flat palmed against Harry’s chest, sending him tumbling backwards onto Draco’s bed, before he caught himself on his elbows. Draco surged off the floor, one leg between Harry’s own, the other knee on the edge of the bed by Harry’s hip, and leant over him, his hands now flat on the crushed velvet throw on which Harry was sprawled.  
  
“What’s to say that I didn’t buy the condoms... lube too,” Draco’s voice sent shivers down Harry’s spine, “with the intention of seducing a certain brunette not too far from here.” Harry pulled himself together, he was not going to let Draco put him off the scent with his obvious distraction, he rolled his eyes, “Yeah right, stop trying to change the subject Draco, and tell me what you really bought the surgical spirit for?”  
  
Draco pulled back until he was stood looking down at Harry, “ _Trying to change the subject?!_ ” Draco felt slightly insulted, “ _Is he really that naive, that was definite seduction._ ” Harry pushed himself up until he was sat on the edge of the bed again, “Tell me.” This time there was a definite tone of command in his voice.  
  
Draco felt a bit like a specimen in a jar under Harry’s intense gaze, which was quite impressive really for someone who was naked from the waist down; he let out a long sigh, _“I can see that I’m not gonna get anywhere until I give him what he wants._ ”  
  
Draco’s hand went to his tie and started to loosen it, “How about I just show you...” he threw his tie on his bedside table, and pulled his sweater over his head. As Draco started to undo the buttons on his school shirt, Harry shifted nervously, “Um, Draco… what are you doing?!” Draco smirked, and pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his pants, “I thought you wanted to know why I bought the surgical spirit, Harry?”  
  
Draco was pleased. Harry’s attention was riveted on a widening sliver of creamy flesh, more of which was being revealed as each pearly button popped out of its hole, until Draco parted the material showily with a flick of his wrists.  
  
Harry sat open mouthed, staring transfixed at the silver hoop which graced Draco’s rosy left nipple, complete with a beautiful jade bead, etched with intricate swirls. Harry slowly let out the breath that he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding, “Wow, can I touch it?” Harry’s hand was already reaching for the scrap of silver and jade, one finger flicking at the bead and making it spin.  
  
Draco gasped, and shifted beneath Harry’s touch. Harry snatched his hand back, “I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Draco blushed, and pulled his shirt closed, suddenly feeling self-conscious, “Um, no... it’s just... sensitive, that’s all.”  
  
“Oh,” Harry felt relieved that he hadn’t hurt Draco, then realization slowly dawned on him exactly what Draco meant by sensitive, “OH... er, sorry...” Harry could feel the blush starting to burn his cheeks once more, he hadn’t intended to be so forward.  
  
Draco was staring at his feet, his own cheeks flushed, he spoke quietly, “Don’t say sorry Harry, I liked it...” Draco looked up and met Harry’s eyes briefly, before they both tore their gazes away, and looked in opposite directions, their cheeks flaming red.  
  
Draco cleared his throat, and quickly changed the subject, “Right, we need to put some antiseptic cream on your wound, then we’re all done.” Draco reached into the paper bag again, and pulled out a tube of Savlon.  
  
“Savlon?! Don’t tell me that was for the piercing Draco, it would make it all gunky.” Stated Harry, Draco’s last revelation had been most interesting, and Harry’s curiosity was aroused once more, “So what else did you do over the holidays, which requires antiseptic cream?”  
  
Draco laughed, “My Harry, if this continues I’ll have to start calling you my ‘curious little kitten’.” Harry wrinkled up his nose in disgust at the pet name. “You do realize that makes you look even more kitten-like when you do that don’t you.” Harry rolled his eyes, “Just show me, Draco.”  
  
Draco smirked, then turned serious, “Tell anyone about this Potter, and I’ll have to kill you.” Harry noticed that Draco had gone back to using his last name with that pronouncement, and it emphasized to him that Draco was about to reveal a closely guarded secret. However, it also left him confused, when exactly had they become ‘Harry’ and ‘Draco’, instead of ‘Potter’ and ‘Malfoy’, no doubt that would be something for him to ponder later.  
  
Harry’s eyebrows shot up as Draco’s hands went to his belt, but he bit back a comment as Draco’s face was still serious. Draco undid the button of his trousers, and loosened the zip enough that he could pull down the waistband to reveal a muggle tattoo of a phoenix on his right hipbone.

This time Harry was careful to keep his hands to himself, “A phoenix, Draco?! I would have thought that was the last thing a Death Eater's son would wear.” Draco let out a derisive snort; he let go of his waistband and pulled up his sleeve, showing Harry his right forearm. “See, no Dark Mark, never will be either if I have my say in the matter. I found out a few home truths about a certain Dark Lord over the summer, he’s a treacherous bastard, and I swore that I’d never serve him, in fact I’ll see him dead first.”  
  
Harry had taken hold of Draco’s wrist in a gentle grip, and was prodding his forearm as he examined the unmarked skin. Harry had seen Snape’s Dark Mark in the past, and once at the end of the holidays at Grimmald Place, he had inquired why Snape didn’t hide it better. Snape had been almost mellow after several fire-whiskey's, and had informed Harry that it was impossible to hide, as Voldemort preferred it that way. Absentmindedly Harry replied to Draco’s pronouncement, “He’s not even a pureblood you know, his father was a muggle.”  
  
Harry looked up sharply, as Draco’s response almost made him jump out of his skin he’d been so deep in thought. “HA!! Why I’m I not surprised.” Draco’s tone softened as he noticed the way Harry was looking at him, “Sorry, I didn’t mean that the way it probably sounded. I met quite a few muggles over the summer, and I realized they’re just as good, bad, or indifferent, as we are.” Draco indicated their surroundings with a wave of his other hand.  
  
The movement seemed to have brought home to Draco that his other arm was still trapped in Harry’s grip. “Um, Harry, could I please have my hand back now. I’ve still got to finish treating your wound, and it’s already halfway through lunch.” Harry let go of Draco’s arm like he’d been burned.  
  
Draco smoothed the cool soothing cream into the tear in Harry’s skin; starting at the bottom of the wound, which was at the base of Harry’s cock where it merged into his scrotum; in circular movements up to the top of the wound, which was just below the head of his penis, and just maybe using a little more than was strictly necessary. “It looks like it’s just a minor flesh wound, it should heal quickly, though it will be a bugger for itching whilst it does. Good job you’re already circumcised, if you’d torn your foreskin it would have been very messy.”  
  
Harry wasn’t particularly listening, he was desperately biting his lip to stop himself from whimpering in a combination of both pleasure and pain. Doubly so when Draco got to the top of the wound, as his fingertip kept nudging the flare of Harry’s cockhead, and pleasure was definitely starting to outweigh the pain.  
  
Draco himself, had been enjoying the warm silk sensation of the skin of Harry’s cock, pulsing with blood to full attention beneath his touch, and had totally missed Harry’s silent reaction. With regret Draco spoke, “There, all done.”  
  
As Draco slowly pulled his hand away, his fingernail accidentally scraped across the head of Harry’s cock, snagging on his slit and pulling the skin gently. Harry’s reaction was immediate; his back arched, and he fell back onto his elbows once more, hips thrusting upwards towards the retreating touch, head thrown back, eyes tight shut, Harry let out a moan worthy of a porn star.  
  
Draco stiffened, in more ways than one, his own cock had already been half hard from touching Harry so intimately, now it stood to full attention, throbbing with need at the wanton sight before him. Working on instinct alone found Draco pushing Harry flat on his back, with himself braced on his hands and knees over his hopefully soon to be lover. “Look at me, Harry.”  
  
Harry looked up with an expression of dazed desire, made all the more exquisite by the way his glasses had been knocked askew. Draco bent down and nuzzled Harry’s cheek until he worked his way back to his ear, and then breathly he whispered, “Would you like me to kiss it better, Harry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus!! Talk about UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension), you could cut the air between those two with a knife, good job they get some action next chapter, otherwise they might just spontaneously combust!! *snickers*
> 
> *singsongs* Draco’s gonna kiss it better, Draco’s gonna kiss it better :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to be chapter 4... but since I joined chapters 1 & 2 together is now chapter 3!!

Draco started to suck and nibble gently at Harry's earlobe, causing Harry to moan and gasp out, "Draco... please!! Don't tease me like this!!" Draco pulled back slightly, so that he could look into Harry's passion dazed eyes, "Believe me Harry, I've never been more serious in my whole life." Then he swooped his head back down, to capture Harry's mouth in a passionate kiss.  
  
Draco licked at Harry's lips until he parted them with a moan, then he thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, flicking it against the roof of his mouth. Engaging Harry's tongue in a battle of passionate parries and thrusts, until both teens were breathless and flushed with desire.  
  
With reluctance Draco pulled away from Harry's delicious mouth, and started to nibble along Harry's jaw, then Draco trailed kisses and licks down the column of Harry's neck, stopping to suck on the pulse point, and leaving a slightly red mark. Reaching Harry's torso, Draco first explored along Harry's collarbones through his open shirt collar, placing more nibbling kisses along each length, from shoulder to the hollow of his throat. Then Draco pulled back slightly, and started to open the buttons of Harry's shirt, placing a kiss on each bit of newly exposed skin.  
  
As Draco moved further down Harry's chest, he felt ecstatic at the little moans and whimpers he was drawing out of 'The Boy Who Lived', and couldn't suppress a shudder of excitement. He was doing something that probably Voldemort would never do, and that was having Harry Potter laid out beneath him, totally at Draco's mercy, and yet willingly so... with that thought Draco had a sudden twinge of uncertainty and self doubt... Harry was a willing participant, wasn't he?!  
  
Looking up into Harry's wide vulnerable green eyes, his pupils large, Draco asked, "Tell me Harry, do you want this?! Yes, or No?! Cause, I really want to keep kissing you!!" Harry gave a slow blink, he'd never felt this way with another person, and he wanted more!! And, even more surprisingly, he definitely wanted to feel it with Draco!!  
  
As Harry made his decision; Draco brushed his thumbs across Harry's nipples, making Harry cry out, "Oh Merlin, Draco... Yes!! Kiss me, touch me, just don't stop, don't leave me alone, please..."  
  
Draco's heart skipped a beat, and then beat twice as fast as normal, as if to make up for that fact. His cock, hot and hard between his legs, throbbing insistently to be satisfied, but Draco wanted to savour this moment, even if this never happened again, Draco wanted to be able to say to himself, that he'd touched and tasted every part of Harry Potter. "Harry!!" The name a passionate moan on his lips, as Draco replaced his hands on Harry's nipples with his mouth.  
  
Draco pointed his tongue, and circled Harry's nipple with its moist tip, spiralling it around until he got to the now taut nub in the centre. Then Draco laved it with the flat of his tongue, before sucking it into his mouth. Pulling his head back, Draco let the nub slip back out of his mouth, grazing it with his teeth as it went.  
  
Leaving Harry's nipples for the time being, Draco continued to trail kisses down Harry's flat stomach. Teasingly thrusting his tongue into Harry's bellybutton, Draco's chin brushed against the very tip of Harry's cock. The bead of pre-come that had pooled there, smeared against pale flesh, like some obscene buttercup, to tell if Draco liked, not butter, but cock.  
  
But, what was the answer?! Draco gently lifted Harry's rigid cock off his belly, being careful not to graze the torn flesh. Draco had never actually done this before, though he had had it done to him once, and what a revelation that had been. But to suck another man's cock, to suck _Harry's_ cock, that was another thing entirely, for if he enjoyed this, there would be no going back!!  
  
Draco tentatively dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit at the top of Harry's cock, where another bead of pre-come had formed. Harry sucked in a deep breath and held it, knowing that this was a turning point for both of them.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and moaned, as Harry's salty essence flowed across his taste buds. Harry released his trapped breath with a loud grunt, when Draco sucked the head of Harry's cock into his mouth to get more of the flavour, and accidentally caught the edge of Harry's wound with one of his lower canine teeth. Draco pulled away contrite, "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry, I kind of got carried away..."  
  
So, does this mean I don't get that blowjob?" Harry blinked at himself, where the hell had that come from, he rolled his eyes, "Sorry Draco, did that just sound as stupid as I think it did... sometimes I really should think before I say certain things." Draco stared at Harry for a moment, and then burst out laughing, which in turn made Harry grin... Draco actually had a very nice laugh. "Maybe we should start over again, Draco."  
  
"Yes, I think the two of us definitely need to start over," Draco sat back on his heels, and held his hand out to Harry, "Hello, my name's Draco Malfoy, how you do." Harry laughed, "Harry Potter pleased to meet you." Then he shook Draco's hand, "and in case you hadn't noticed; which since I'm lay virtually naked on your bed, it would be difficult to miss; my cock's still hard..." Harry blushed slightly, "You know Draco, I think I might kinda get off on a bit of pain."  
  
On hearing this, Draco's head was filled with images of Harry lay across his lap, whilst Draco spanked his arse red, and then his subconscious flipped the vision around, so it was Draco across Harry's knee. Either way it was a vision Draco wanted to come true. Maybe if Draco made this really good for Harry, then this wouldn't be a one-off thing, maybe they could explore all kinds of stuff together.  
  
Draco settled himself back over Harry, close enough to feel body heat, but not actually touching. Supporting himself on one arm, Draco used the other hand to brush his thumb across Harry's lower lip, which was slightly swollen from Harry biting it earlier, and the kisses that they had shared. "You know Harry, I love the way that you say my name."  
  
Draco's finger slid up the line of Harry's jaw, and down his neck over his pulse point. As Draco's finger trailed along each collarbone, Harry realised that Draco was following the path that his mouth had taken earlier. The realisation made Harry gasp, as Draco outlined his nipples, and moved down to dip into his bellybutton.  
  
"I think we were right about _here_." On 'here' Draco swiped his finger up the trail of pre-come which had dribbled down Harry's cock. Grazing the wound deliberately, Draco was relieved when all the reaction he got was a shudder, and more pre-come oozing out of Harry's tip. Bringing his finger to his lips, Draco licked it clean, "You taste delicious!!" Then Draco kissed Harry deeply, letting him taste himself on his tongue.  
  
Breaking the kiss Draco moved back, so that he was once again face-to-face with Harry's cock, but that left him precariously positioned on the edge of the bed, so Draco slid onto his knees on the bedside rug. Draco gently nudged Harry's knees further apart, and then he pressed gentle kisses along Harry's wound from top to bottom.  
  
Draco held Harry's cock with his right hand, and undid his trousers with his left, pushing his hand into his briefs to grasp his own cock and fist it loosely. Draco took Harry's cock head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, then pulled off to lap at the slit with his tongue.  
  
Harry's feet slid off the edge of the bed, and found their way over Draco's shoulders, as he let himself be taken over by the sensations Draco was causing. His mouth was hot and wet, and felt absolutely _fantastic_!!  
  
Draco started a slow stroke on Harry's cock, as his mouth moved down to lick at Harry's balls, sucking them into his mouth before letting them fall back into his sack. Draco's hand on himself was keeping time with the one on Harry's dick, and he slowly sped up the rhythm, adding a twist of his wrist occasionally, " _Thank Merlin for the ability to multi-task._ "  
  
Harry had started to moan in time with Draco's hand movements, and he was enjoying the lewd soundtrack of his own panted breaths, and the slurping and wet noises from Draco, with the occasional "Mm" sound which was accompanied by a delicious vibration around his cock head.  
  
As much as he was enjoying the sensations, Harry was too close to coming, and although he would love to come in Draco's mouth, he wanted their first time to be mutual pleasure. Harry wanted to wrap himself around Draco, and feel him shudder against him as they reached their orgasms together... maybe that was a bit corny, but that was just the way he was. Draco was currently licking him like a lollypop, and Harry breathily told him, "Stop."  
  
Draco let go of Harry's cock, but he looked confused, "Have you changed your mind?" Harry pulled himself further on the bed, removed his shirt and threw it vaguely in the direction of his other clothes. "Don't be silly, I think we've gone too far for either of us to stop now. No, what I want is for you to take off your clothes, and come lay on the bed with me."  
  
Draco's breath caught in his throat, this was more than he had imagined that he would get from Harry, and as he stood up slowly his eyes roamed over the naked muscled expanse of the 'Boy Who Lived', who Draco now hoped belonged to him. Harry quietly watched Draco from where he was lay on Draco's pillows, seeing the pupils blown so wide that they almost engulfed the grey, the normally alabaster skin flushed pink with arousal, and as Draco shrugged out of his shirt and let it drop to the floor, Harry's eyes fell on the silver hoop that pierced his right nipple. How he wanted to pull Draco to him, to flick the jade bead with his tongue, to bite the silver hoop with his teeth, and tug at the nipple it was attached to, but he stayed still as this was now Draco's show.  
  
Draco was hyperaware of Harry watching him, and his gaze was sending shivers down his spine. Draco brought his hands up to his neck, and started trailing his long fingers down over his own skin, he pinched his left nipple between his thumb and finger, and pulled the hoop on the right. Harry let out a strangled gasp, "Do you want to do this to me Harry?" Draco was shocked by how deep and husky his own voice sounded. Harry seemed beyond speech, and just swallowed and nodded his head.  
  
Draco pulled on the piercing once more then let go, trailing his fingers further down exploring the contours of his abdomen, and the muscles that he had been working on over the summer. Draco slipped out of his shoes, and with a shimmy of his hips let his trousers fall down round his ankles. Harry gave a sigh at the grace Draco showed as he stepped out of them, if Harry had tried the same thing he'd have ended up flat on his face.  
  
Draco stood still for a moment letting Harry's gaze take in his firm pale thighs and calves, and the hard erection that was straining at his white briefs, the wet spot by the head making the fabric almost transparent, and it clung obscenely to the contours of the head, making it obvious that he was also circumcised. "Do you like what you see, Harry?"  
  
Harry swallowed again, but had to cough to clear his throat enough to speak around the lump in his throat, "Yeah... come closer!!" Draco tucked his thumbs into his briefs at each side and pulled down, making his cock bounce as it caught on the material, and let them fall to the floor as he knelt on the bed finally naked. Draco crawled up the bed on his hands and knees, until he was hovering over Harry, close enough for Harry to feel his body heat, but frustratingly too far to touch skin to skin which is what Harry desperately wanted.  
  
Enough waiting, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's back, with a flex of his back, and a twist of his hips, Harry flipped their positions, and Draco found himself suddenly on his back with Harry all over him like a human blanket. Harry wriggled himself into a comfortable position over Draco; their cocks were aligned and pressed between them, and Harry could feel Draco's piercing against his chest; but he was going to leave both alone for the time being. Harry buried his head into the crook of Draco's neck and shoulder, sucking and nibbling the skin he found there as he just enjoyed the _feel_ of warm naked skin against his.  
  
Draco had never been one for cuddling, and that was without a doubt what this was, but he had to admit that it did feel good, especially since they were both naked, so he pulled his legs up and wrapped them around Harry's pulling him closer, and let his hands explore the warm muscled expanse of Harry's back. Harry sighed against Draco's neck, this was what he'd been looking for, this sense of togetherness with someone, and Harry just let himself melt into the sensation of Draco's fingers caressing his back.  
  
Draco felt the puff of air of Harry's sigh of pleasure against his neck, it made the wet spot where Harry had been sucking chill and tingle, which in turn sent shivers through Draco's body straight to his groin. Draco was sure that Harry's mouth had left a mark on his pale skin, and the thought of bearing Harry's mark on his body sent even more shivers through him. Draco's caresses became firmer, and edged lower until Draco was gripping Harry's arse cheeks and massaging them, pulling Harry's hips down to meet his own hips rocking up.  
  
Harry had felt the shivers flow through Draco's body, and wasn't surprised when Draco's touches became more demanding. Harry wriggled his hands up from where they were trapped against Draco's shoulder blades, and as his fingers curled up to grip Draco's shoulders properly, Harry raised his head from Draco's neck to stare into his eyes. Their gazes met, and Harry deliberately ground his hips down into Draco's, and as his eyes closed and his mouth opened in a gasp, Harry swooped down and took Draco's mouth in a passionate kiss.  
  
One kiss became many, and Harry lost track of where one kiss ended and another began, it became a passionate battle of lips and tongues and teeth, to a soundtrack of wet noises, and moans and panting from both of them. Draco's hands had moved to grip Harry's head firmly, and there was no way to escape the battle even if he had wanted to... which Harry most definitely didn't.  
  
Harry used his grip on Draco's shoulders as leverage to pull him into the motion of his hips as he rutted hard against him, their cocks grinding together with delicious friction between their bodies. Draco had given up trying to participate in their frottage, and had decided to just lay back and enjoy Harry's forceful motions. Instead he brought his legs up further, so his knees brushed against Harry's ribs with every thrust, his knees hooked over Harry's hips, and his ankles locked over his arse. This angle meant that Draco had to just take whatever Harry gave, but the pleasure was much, much more, and Draco was willing to take _anything_ , and _everything_ that Harry was willing to give him.  
  
Neither of them was sure who started to cum first, as they both shuddered through their climaxes, their bodies slipping and sliding together obscenely, as their combined orgasm wet their bodies. Harry's rocking slowed and eventually stopped, but their lips stayed locked together for a while after, but now there were slow languid kisses, coming down from their shared high, panted breaths slowing back to a normal rhythm.  
  
As they stopped kissing Harry pulled back to look at Draco, and as Draco slowly opened his eyes to meet his gaze, Harry could feel a blush starting to burn on his cheeks, and he ended up burying his face into Draco's neck again. Draco chuckled as his hands returned to stroking Harry's back, "You don't need to blush Harry, that was incredible... when can we do it again?!" A muffled "Yeah... soon." came from Harry, but they were interrupted by a buzzing noise, and Draco could feel a vibration coming from under his back.  
  
Harry suddenly pulled his arms from underneath Draco's back, and surged up onto his knees to stare horrified at his wrist, where his watch was making a really annoying beeping sound, "SHIT, it's already the end of lunch, we're gonna be late for class!!" Harry scrambled over Draco's legs, and half fell off the side of the bed, and started to rummage through their discarded clothing, with a litany of "Mine... Yours... Mine." With every 'yours' an item of clothing was thrown in Draco's direction.  
  
Draco took far more care and attention to the task of getting dressed, though he had taken a moment to press his fingers against the sore spot at the base of his throat, where he was sure he bore Harry's mark. His shirt was fully buttoned (hiding any marks from prying eyes), and his tie was of equal length with a neat knot, whereas Harry's top two buttons were undone, his tie was loose around his neck, the ends were uneven, and the knot was twisted.  
  
"Your shirt and tie are a mess Harry, come here and let me fix it." Harry grumbled, but came over to stand in front of Draco. "At least you'll be able to say truthfully that you were stopped by a Prefect and made to fix your uniform, it's as good an excuse as any other for being late."  
  
As he was fixing Harry's shirt, Draco noticed a faint red mark on Harry's neck that his own mouth had left behind. "Looks like we have matching love bites Harry Potter, but yours is only faint... I'll have to try harder next time." Harry's hands immediately went to Draco's shirt as if to undress him again, "I left a mark... let me see." Draco slapped Harry's wrist, and tutted, "We really don't have time, I'll show you later..."  
  
Harry reached up and smoothed Draco's hair with his hands, "We've been using words like 'soon', 'next time', and 'later', and you just fixed my tie like a good little wife, so does that mean that we are like... um... er..." Harry trailed off blushing hotly, turning his head to avoid Draco's eyes. Although Draco could feel that his own cheeks were warm, he slid his hands up to cup Harry's jaw and bring his head round to meet his gaze, and he continued the sentence that Harry had left trailing. "Boyfriends... Lovers... I'd like to be both with you Harry... even if we have to keep it a dirty little secret." Draco slid his hands up just a little bit further until he could pinch Harry's earlobes hard, yet Harry did not pull away, he just sucked in a breath and stared at Draco with wide pupils. "But I can promise you this Harry Potter, I am neither 'good', 'little', nor am I a 'wife'."  
  
Harry let out the breath he'd been holding, "Okay, but I think you do yourself an injustice," Harry cupped the hip that bore a phoenix with his hand, rubbing his thumb against Draco's trousers as if he was stroking what lay beneath. "I like the 'good' side of Draco Malfoy that I met today, even if you deny it and hide it beneath a mask most of the time, and although we may have to keep our relationship a secret... I would _never_ consider it to be a 'dirty' one."  
  
Draco really didn't know what to say to that, he was utterly speechless, that was quite possibly the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him, and it meant twice as much since Draco knew that Harry was being honest. Since he couldn't express himself in words, Draco used his lips and tongue to express himself in a deep searching kiss instead. After a long moment Draco pulled away from Harry cheeks burning, turning away to try to piece together his shattered composure.  
  
Taking a deep breath and smoothing his hair, Draco turned back to Harry to find him looking at him fondly with a big grin on his face. Draco cleared his throat, "Right, let's go then," and as he led the way through the maze of the boys dorm back to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, Draco could hear Harry's deep low laughter echoing in the empty stone corridors behind him.  
  
Thankfully Harry seemed to have got his amusement at Draco's expense under control by the time they got onto the main corridor, the only evidence left was a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. Draco pointed down the corridor in the opposite direction to the one they had originally come, "Keep going that direction until you get to a flight of stairs, if you go up them you will come out near the base of the Astronomy tower, and from there it's only a short distance to the Divination tower."  
  
"Thanks" Harry replied, and started in the direction Draco had indicated, only to stop after a few feet and turn back. Harry grabbed Draco's head and gave him a firm peck on the cheek, "See you later..." Harry leaned in further until he was whispering into Draco's ear, "that's a promise!!" Then Harry nipped Draco's earlobe with his teeth, and turned and ran down the corridor waving "Bye."  
  
Draco brought a hand up to his ear to rub his earlobe which was now tingling, "Bye" he said absentmindedly since Harry had already disappeared round a bend in the corridor, then he shook himself and made his way to his Arithmancy lesson. Yet as he made his way to class, every now and then Draco's hand would return to rubbing his ear, and if he thought of green eyes twinkling in amusement, then that was nobody's business except his own.  
  
Draco knocked on the door to the Arithmancy classroom then entered, he gave a small bow of his head to the teacher, "My apologies Madame, I was unavoidably detained with Prefect duties." The teacher nodded, and indicated that he be seated with a wave of her hand. However, when Draco turned to the class he found that the seats either side of his friend Blaise Zabini were already taken, and the only other empty seat at the front of the class was next to Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco walked over to the desk, and gave Hermione a nod similar to the one he'd given the teacher, probably far more polite than he usually was, but considering the events of the past lunchtime, he thought it was a good idea to try and smooth over his relationships with Harry's friends. Besides Hermione Granger, apart from being muggle-born, was probably the one with which he had most in common, though thinking about it Draco would probably prefer a couple of dentists as parents, rather than the mess that his current familial situation was in.  
  
Draco's brooding was interrupted by a feminine whisper, "You have a red mark on your ear." Draco hummed in agreement, his hand reaching up to rub his earlobe before he even realised what he was doing. "It looks like you were bitten by something." Draco coughed, and yanked his traitorous hand back into his lap, "I don't know what you're talking about Granger, I don't let people bite my ear willy-nilly you know." Draco hissed back.  
  
Even as he said the words, Draco's mind was shouting, " _OH SHIT!!_ " Seriously, how _stupid_ could he get!! Hermione was far too intelligent to miss his mistake, she'd said some- _thing_ , and he'd replied using the word _people_. Even the way he'd said it, like he'd been a willing participant, and that he might (Merlin, save me) actually want a certain _person_ to bite his ear again!!  
  
Hermione just gave a thoughtful, "Hmm," but Draco could feel her stare trying to bore itself into the side of his skull, wanting to know who he'd been fooling around with during lunch. The terrifying thing was that Draco was pretty sure that she would eventually figure it out, through a process of elimination if nothing else. So Draco was left avoiding her gaze, and fighting a blush for the rest of the lesson, cursing his pale skin for showing incriminating marks so easily.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry's entrance into Divination also went pretty smoothly. Professor Trelawny just nodded agreeably when he'd said he'd been stopped by a Prefect for an untidy uniform like it was an everyday occurrence, which actually considering her appearance might not be far from the truth. The problem came when she decided that Harry was the perfect subject for a demonstration.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what Trelawny had been originally going to demonstrate, but as he watched her eyes get huge behind her glasses, and her voice became deep and echoed around the room, he was sure that the class was going to get a demonstration of real prophesy, and he was the victim once again, except this time they had an audience.

"I see great pain, and great pleasure... a lion and dragon grappling together, until they burst into flames, and merge together into a giant phoenix blazing across the sky, and words form in the flames... LOOK... BEFORE... YOU..." Trelawny's words trailed off, as she shuddered, and came back to herself. "Hmm, what was I saying?" Lavender jumped in, "You were saying 'Look before you' and then you stopped Professor."

  
  
(not quite what Trelawny saw in her vision, but close enough!!)

"Ah yes, a famous proverb 'Look before you leap', you should consider carefully before undertaking anything new in your life Harry, now go sit back down." As Harry went to sit by Ron, he was so glad that he'd felt the blood drain from his face as soon as he'd seen the change in Trelawny, it had counteracted the blush that had tried to make itself known once she'd started speaking, but Harry was sure the missing word had been 'zip' not 'leap', but her warning had come over an hour too late.  
  
Harry ignored Ron's elbow in the ribs and his snickering, glad that Ron had never seen Trelawny under the influence, and was unaware of the truth to what she'd just said. Harry stared into the crystal ball in front of him, there had indeed been great pain, and great pleasure; a lion (Harry) and a dragon (Draco) had grappled, both in anger and in lust; and although they hadn't literally burst into flame, things had been red hot between himself and Draco, and he was pretty sure that they would do the whole merging together thing sometime in the hopefully near future.  
  
Even if it was a warning about considering before jumping into a new relationship, Harry was already free-falling, and he was pretty sure he would have jumped out of the plane anyway. Whether he was a dragon or a phoenix, both had wings, hopefully Draco would catch him before he hit the ground.  
  
After all he was the cat with nine lives... in front of the mirror of Erised, he'd been saved by his mother's love; in the Chamber of Secrets, he'd been saved by Fawkes; at the lakeside, he'd been saved by his future self (and wasn't that a paradox); in the graveyard he'd been saved by a fluke of wand lore; and in the Department of Mysteries he'd been saved by Sirius.  
  
By Harry's reckoning that was five, at a rate of one per year, that meant that he had four lives left... all he could hope for was that he'd have one life left after his final confrontation with Voldemort. He was definitely going to have to face death there, it was foretold... an inescapable destiny... but Harry quite liked the idea of himself and Draco becoming a giant phoenix blazing across the sky, it gave him hope that there would be something after... that things wouldn't just end... wasn't the phoenix a symbol of rebirth... indeed he could only _hope_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know this isn't the end... there will be more sexy Harry/Draco goings on, and more plot too... but I need to go back and read 'Half Blood Prince' again, and see how much of cannon I can stuff into this story!!
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy 'Mistletoe and Wine' a Christmas side-story in this verse, and 'Shoe Shine Boy' (post Hogwarts), and I think I might start work soon on Draco's story 'What I Did Last Summer'.


End file.
